A Perfect Dystopia
by OnlyAQuip
Summary: After Rumplestiltskin throws Belle out she is captured by the Evil Queen. However as The Dark One mournes her death, something goes wrong in the Queens plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Doubt and Self-Loathing

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I have read more FanFictions than what is probably healthy; this is the first one I have written myself. So please bear with me as I attempt to do this show justice.

Slight AU

I own nothing.

In all seriousness, she had never felt so enraged in her entire life. Of the thousands of things he could have of done, or said; he chose the only one that played off of her insecurities, and he knew it. Typical men, they think that women are delicate ornaments for their arms to be put on display and discarded like garbage once they have served their purpose. Belle had always believed that she would amount to something great, and when Rumplestiltskin had appeared in her father's war council room demanding her; she thought that was her chance. She could save the lives of her entire kingdom.

What she had not the slightest inkling of when she had accepted his proposition however, was that she would fall, blissfully in love with him. Belle had never feared him, she feared his power and at first she did not trust him; but for some inexplicable reason she had never held an ounce of fear for him, until today.

In order to properly introduce the story here, however, we need to back up. Belle's Betrothal. August 14th, what Belle started to call the worst day of her live. Ironic, considering it was on the August 12th prior, that her father, love of her sixteen year-old life; had nearly died. He had become extremely ill, and due to Belle's former interest in suitors, or lack thereof, and his self-inflicted paranoia, he had demanded that there would be a man, waiting and ready, to take his place when he died. Thus, Belle meet Gaston hours before she learned they were to be wed.

Perfectly described, Gaston is, in the words of Belle, "an insufferable brute with no brain, and thinks of a women as a tool to be used to impress other royals and bear him sons." Though as they say, if you hear something enough times, you may eventually believe it. On her eighteenth birthday, she had finally reached her breaking point. After enduring Gaston's constant belittlement of her and her father's reprimand of her reading, she had had enough. She began to wonder if it was worth it, and how easy it would be to remain unnaturally silent, put down her beloved books, and forget of her childish dreams of adventure and bravery.

After thoroughly ensuring that everything of any value in the great hall, besides her teacup, was on the floor in thousands of angry pieces; Rumplestiltskin magically repaired the room to it former gloomy glory. Only to destroy it again when he learned Belle had died, but he deserved nothing less. He had thrown her out, left her to struggle through the woods with nothing but her brains and her wit, in the middle of winter. He yelled at her calling her a liar and a thief when she had told him that she loved him. Belle being Belle had angrily retorted that she wasn't a liar nor a thief, and that she really did love him. Later he would laugh, thinking she really was both; she lied saying she wasn't a thief, because unknowingly she had stolen his heart, and when Belle had courageously offered him hers, he had crushed it under his idiotic boot.

That was a bit of a short chapter, but that was mostly to get it started.

Tell me what you think! R&amp;R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Huddled down into the farthest corner of her cell she childishly prayed maybe she could hide. She knew the Queen would be back any moment refreshed and ready to begin the torture again. After three weeks in her cell she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and bore scars all over her body from the Queens attempts to gain information about Rumplestiltskins plans. The hinges scream and the door shudders as the Queen dangerously swings it open.

Clothed in a tight fitting black dress accented with red jewels and her hair in a tight elaborate up-do, the Queen stalks over to Belle as a lion would it's wounded prey. Belle fruitlessly tries to hide from the Queen, her brave and fearless spirit now broken after the Queens relentless torment.

"Ready to tell me everything, pet?" She asks cruely. Bringing back her arm ready to strike Belle for saying the wrong answer.

"Ne-ver" Belle croaks. The Queen brings her hand down hard across Belles left cheek, causing Belle to whimper in pain.

"I have something to show you pet." The Queen said while smiling. "I think you'll like to see it. Your precious Rumple broken." Belle turns at this, no longer surprised at the Queens cruelty. Summoning a small glistening pool of water near Belle's feet. The Queen laughs and waves her hand over the pool as Rumplestiltskin appears in the water.

_"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. Something with a certain mermaid." the Queen said walking into the Great Hall. _

_"I'm not dealing today." Rumplestiltskin replied sadly, aimlessly spinning his wheel as the Queen approached him. _

_"Are you angry with me?" The Queen asks innocently as she pours herself a cup of tea. _

_"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying dearie you're never going to beat me." Rumplestiltskin snarled. _

_"Ohh? Is this about that girl I met on the road? Mhmm? What was her name? Margie? Verna?"_

_"Belle."_

_"Right. Well you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."_

_Rumplestiltskin slowly gets up from his perch at his wheel." What. Tragedy?"_

_The Queen scoffs. "You don't know? Mhmm. Well after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing." The Queen said accusingly." And after her stay here, her... association with you, no one would want her of course. Her father shunned her. Cut her off. Shut her out."_

_"So she needs a home?" Rumplestiltskin asks unsurely. _

_"Ha. He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flame. After a while she threw herself off the tower. She died." The Queen laughs. _

_"You're lying." He growled. _

_"Am I?"_

_"We're done." _

_"Fine. I have other calls to make." The Queen states unphased. "Place is looking dusty Rumple. You should get a new girl."_

The scene fades, and Belle looks up at the smiling Queen with malice. "You bitch. You'll never get away with this."

"Ohh my dear, I already have." The Queen laughs evilly slamming the door behind her as she exits. Looking through the food slot on the door, the Queen asks Belle, "Do you know how hard it is to make the Dark One crack? I've spent years with no success, and you my dear, you spent four short months with him. I have to say I'm impressed you did quite a number on him."

"What did you do to him?" Belle cried.

"Oh no my dear, what did you do?" The Queen smirks as a new vision appears in the pool. Rumplestiltskin appears again destroying everything in his path. Turning the Great hall into a wreckage scene she'd only seen matched in the Ogre Wars, stopping only when he grabs her chipped cup. Staring at the cup reverently he gently places it down on the pedestal where the vase once sat. After staring at it a moment, Belle thinks she sees a tear coming down his cheek, before his reverent expression quickly vanishes, replaced by one of pure hatred and malice. In moments the scene changes to Rumplestiltskin strangling her father in the council room. Screaming, "she was your daughter! How could you do this to her? She's dead because of you!" Belle sobs as the last bit of life fades from her fathers eyes at the hands of Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin turns to face the rest of the council blasting a beam of magic at all of them forcing them back. Rumplestiltskin vanished and the scene fades.

"Rumple please I'm here. Please come find me Rumple. I need you." She whispers into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Light flooded his eyes through the recently uncovered windows, exemplifying his migraine. He groans as he pushes the duvet off of himself and yells for Belle to make a cup of tea. When she doesn't reply in her usual chipper tone, it takes him a moment to remember Belle isn't there; another onslaught of sadness crashes over him and it feels like a punch in the gut, causing him to crash back down onto the sofa. From his seat on the coach his line of sight falls onto the vase holding Belle's rose. Her ill fitted suitor reminds him of her fathers cruelty. Hurling the throw pillow at the vase he storms about the Great Hall, throwing every breakable object in his path, as his hands find her chipped cup his eyes shift from a look of anger to pure hatred for the man. He sets down the cup, and vanishes in a swirling cloud of purple smoke.

As Rumplestiltskin appears in the War Council Room, hidden at first, he hears the king speaking of normal everyday accounts without seeming phased by his daughters death. Rumplestiltskin sees red and before the King even realizes his presence the Dark One is on him, strangling him. Screaming at him for his unspeakable treatment of his own daughter. Rumplestiltskin turns to face the rest of the council blasting a beam of magic at all of them forcing them back, as he teleported out of the room.

Throwing the now empty flask on the ground, Rumplestiltskin is now more than a little drunk. Which for a Dark One, due to their natural immunity to alcohol, is very difficult to accomplish. He lays under the duvet, her blue and gold duvet. Not because it smells like her and he loves her, no the dark one cannot love; but because it was already on the couch when he sat down on it and it would be illogical to get up and get a different one. She's everywhere, in the kitchen making tea, on the staircase scrubbing the tile, dusting around his antiques in the Great Hall, and as he falls asleep he thinks he hears her call out for help, "Rumple please I'm here. Please come find me Rumple. I need you." she whispers. But no, that can't be her, she's dead, and if there's one thing he's learned in all his years as the Dark One, once he loses someone, no matter how long and how hard he works they're gone. Forever.

Two weeks later

Belle sits silently in her cell, the tears no longer come. There is no help coming, Rumplestiltskin believes she's dead, her father is dead, according to the vision Gaston is missing, there is no one left to look for her. She no longer cowers when The Queen comes in. It's useless. There is no escape, she is going to die here, and she's accepted that.

It's not often the couriers have the courage to approach the door of the Dark Castle, and when Rumplestiltskin sees the Avelonian Crest on the couriers sash he's appalled at his audacity, and even more so when he doesn't just drop off the letter. No, he actually knocks, interested in the reasons for his stupidity the Dark One decides to let him speak before he kills him.

"What is your business courier?" He growls.

The couriers hands shook as he read off the scroll. "On behalf of the Avelonian Kingdom and the deal that you have made with them, we ask that in reference to the contract that is now broken, you return Lady Belle to her kingdom to rule in place of her late father."

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "First off how has the contract been broken?"

The courier fumbles with the scroll and reads off, "When Lady Belle was taken from the castle her terms were and I quote, 'My friends, my family, they'll all live?' And your response was 'You have my word.' Therefore as her fathers death, being at your own hands, invalidated the contract."

"And you think you can just take her? You scrawny little thing all by yourself?" Rumplestiltskin questions.

The courier searches through the scroll again. "We chose to send the courier by himself knowing no matter what the manpower with a flick of your wrist you could defeat every one of them. As to eliminate potential loss of life, we only sent one. We pray that your deal, now broken will allow you to be generous and allow Lady Belle to return home with the courier."

"Fair enough argument," Rumplestiltskin said, "just one last question then, and you can have her. How am I to send home Lady Belle when she died at her fathers orders."

The courier looked puzzled at that asked, "Sir? I don't understand, the..."

The Dark One cut him off, "I allowed Belle to go home nearly a month ago." He replied growing more agitated, "I received word that she was tortured at her fathers request, and was driven to suicide as a result."

The courier cowers back from the now enraged Dark One. "But, Sir, I don't understand..."

"What! What don't you understand!? She's dead. Her own father killed her!"

"Sir, I mean to say, she never returned home."


End file.
